inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightbulb
Lightbulb is a goofy, fun-loving, enthusiastic, free-spirited, effervescent, and optimistic character. Lightbulb is greatly known for her goofy and ludicrous attitude, given that when she returned for Inanimate Insanity II, her character had completely changed from the clumsy and dizzy leader of Team Epic to a more comical, almighty, and influential chief and commander of Team Bright Lights. This makes Lightbulb the only object in the series to be captain in both seasons of Inanimate Insanity. Given that Lightbulb's personality is quite erratic, mercurial, temperamental, and unpredictable, Lightbulb may appear as a brilliant leader one moment, but then become a senseless and comatose clown in an instant. Lightbulb is very despotic, tyrannical, overconfident, and oppressive, as she takes great pride to be in control, almost addicted to leadership, although she has shown to be quite careless of her actions as well. Lightbulb displays her tyranny while in a constant feud with Paintbrush, as she will use her superiority to make decisions for the team, and even send contestants to the Calm Down Corner. She will also often display eccentric displacement, in one manner, she will believe that standing still throughout an entire challenge will cause her to win. Disregarding her leadership, Lightbulb is a generally kind, caring, and benevolent player, with a large love for cookies. Additionally, Lightbulb will eat inedible objects with ease, such as sticks, balls of yarn, metal buckets, and boxes of fish food. Lightbulb is also shown to be extroverted and quite attached to the people she cares about, as she is almost constantly around people and was in a noticeably low mood after Paintbrush decided they wanted to stop working with her. According to the Inanimate Insanity II - Ep. 12 Q+A, throughout the series, Lightbulb feels more separated and wants everyone to be exactly the same. Appearance Lightbulb resembles a large class Incandescent Light Bulb, an electric light which produces light with a wire filament heated to a high temperature by an electric current passing through it until it glows. Her face appears on her glass bulb, which is large and shiny yellow. Within her glass bulb, she has a stem sticking out above her metal sleeve. Lightbulb's arms and legs protrude out of her grey metal twisted sleeve, followed by an electric foot contact between her legs. LIGHTBULB MY DADDY Official Site Bio Abilities Lightbulb is known for her unique abilities, such as: * Electrokinesis: Lightbulb can generate electricity, as seen in "Kick the Bucket" when she pumps electricity into a ball and tosses it to Fan. (And in Alternate Reality Show.) * Light Production: As per any typical light bulb, Lightbulb has shown the ability to shine and produce lights on several occasions. such as in the cave in Sugar Rush, on Idiotic Island in The Great Escape, or in Purgatory Mansion in Let 'Er R.I.P. * Electronic Mimicry: As shown in Theft and Battery, Lightbulb can mimic MePhone4's electronic glitches, possibly because she, too, is electronic. Coverage ''' '''Click here to view the coverage of Lightbulb. Vote Statuses Season 1 Votes Season 2 Votes Quotes Trivia *Lightbulb has been the first character to appear in every intro of Inanimate Insanity. *So far, Lightbulb has been shattered in 6 episodes. "The Aren lightbulb ma daddy lol Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Female Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Featured Articles Category:Team Captains Category:Characters voiced by a unique person [[Cate